


Hathaway - Episode 4: Dogdays

by RiverM_Hathaway



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverM_Hathaway/pseuds/RiverM_Hathaway
Summary: Summer has hit Oxford, and that brings its usual complexities. Hathaway and the team have their hands full, their patience tested to the limit. A sudden blast from the past gives Hathaway cause for amusement, but he isn't prepared for the shock and heartache that is heading his way...





	Hathaway - Episode 4: Dogdays

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Thank you once again for heading this way. Please find in front of you Episode 4/6 of 'Hathaway'. I am very pleased how this one has panned out and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have had in writing it! Only two more episodes to go...
> 
> I won't reveal much this time, but things are getting closer. A huge shock is on its way! Our hero, Hathaway, is realising more than a few things about himself and the way he goes about things, but will he ACTUALLY learn? That remains to be seen. Again, that you so much for your support! It means a lot knowing there are fans still out there. 
> 
> So, as always, enjoy the ride and happy reading!
> 
> With warm regards and Hathaway love,
> 
> River

The sun blazed brightly across the Oxford sky. It gave the city a very hot but welcome change from the usual wind and rain. In their droves, the tourists arrived, all eager to get onto the various college tours and nab a souvenir or fifty. The locals mixed with the tourists. They in turn mixed with the leftover students who decided to stay, who then in turn mingled with the foreign students on summer placements. All in all, it was a very cordial albeit hectic atmosphere.

* * *

At Thames Valley Oxford, James Hathaway was getting ever so slightly irritated. It seemed the window wouldn't open. This wasn't the best start to the day, especially one which was due to be a scorcher. He tried to push the window, but it wouldn't budge. He tried to push the old-fashioned lever, that still wouldn't move. Hathaway growled before trying the first move again. Hazel and Gemma walked in chatting only to stop to look at their boss having a fight with the window. Gemma rolled her eyes and walked over.

"Guv," she said. "Guv, hold on, yeah?" Hathaway stopped and looked at her. She noticed how exasperated and flustered he was. "There's air con. Just wait." Hazel meanwhile walked to his desk. Soon enough a jet of a cool air circulated around the office. Gemma chuckled and walked to her desk. She winked at Hazel, who looked away before he could laugh. Hathaway said nothing as he sat down. He was happy and relieved Caroline had come back and they spent the last few days talking, laughing, bedroom antics. But, he couldn't help but wonder what happened to her and where she actually went. She didn't disclose but mind you he didn't ask. He had the piece of paper kept in a safe place and he made sure he hung the dress back where he found it. Caroline, of course, wasn't stupid. She knew he went against her wishes, but nothing surprised her about him anymore. She let it pass. She was glad to feel Hathaway again, his body against hers, his lips wandering about her body. They were due to get married and that she was looking forward to.

"So, when is the date, guv?" Hathaway looked at Gemma who was grinning at him. His lack of response surprised her. "You haven't set a date yet?! Well, at least tell me you have the venue sorted?" Still no response. "Rings at least?" She gawped. "Oh, come on, guv! Don't you want to get married?"

"Gemma…" Hazel tried to stop her from putting her foot in it. He knew Hathaway hated being interrogated. To his surprise though, Hathaway turned to look straight at her.

"Gemma, just because I do not disclose or talk about my plans, doesn't mean they aren't being arranged." He flashed a grin. "I found somewhere. I am going to surprise Caroline with it later on."

"That's fantastic, guv!" Gemma was pleased. "Where?" Hazel laughed at how excited Gemma was. Hathaway winked and looked back at his computer screen. He hadn't even made any effort in discussing wedding plans with Caroline. Not until he found out where she went and why. They promised no more secrets and this bugged Hathaway immensely. She didn't meet someone else… did she?

"Guv! Let's go!" Hathaway snapped out of his thoughts and saw Gemma standing by the doorway with Hazel. He stood up and followed them out, grabbing his phone on the way.

* * *

The two old women continued their argument into the street, standing by an open gate screaming in high pitched voices, the echo going down the street attracting a huge crowd. The uniformed police officers that were already there struggling to keep the old pair under control, which was causing no end of amusement to the public around them. Hazel's car came down the road, the youngster hitting the horn to alert some of the public to move aside. He parked nearby and the three of them got out. Hathaway rolled his eyes knowing this wasn't for them but crossed over nonetheless. Gemma and he walked on to the pavement and approached the two women.

"All right, what seems to be the problem?" he asked. One of the old women turned to look at him.

"Are you in charge?" she asked.

"I'm Detective Inspector Hathaway…"

"Inspector! Ha!" She glared daggered eyed at the other woman "You're in for it now, Maisie!"

"Madam," Gemma tried. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Oh, aren't you a tiny little thing!" Hazel, standing behind Gemma, looked away with a snigger. Hathaway was only too happy he had his shades on. "How tall are you, my dear? Five-foot?"

"Four," Gemma replied only to shake her head at what she was responding to. "Madam, we got a call saying you required assistance. Can you tell us please how we can help?"

"This…  _hussy_ here…" Hazel now couldn't cope and he turned his back. Hathaway thought the same but kept his stance. "This… _HEFFER_ here," the woman continued. "She stole him from me."

"Stole?" Gemma became concerned. "Stole whom? Is this person missing?"

"Jeremy," the woman replied. She looked at Gemma again. "How old are you, sweetheart?"

"22, but…"

"Twenty-two. So young." She glared at the other woman again.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Maisie replied. She looked at Hathaway and Gemma kindly. "She just cannot accept he prefers me that is all."

"He does not prefer you!" The other woman's voice rose. "So, you think you can just feed him some gourmet nonsense and he leaves me, is that it? I have fed him, watered him, looked after him. Hell, I even cleaned him when he didn't want to be." Gemma tried not to grimace. She caught sight of Hazel now behind a hedge in a corner cracking up laughing with a uniformed colleague. She looked back at the two women who were now back to arguing about this person they shared a joint interest in.

"Who is Jeremy, madam?" Hathaway asked eventually. The two women stopped arguing and looked at him.

"Jeremy… Jeremy is my pet cat!" Hazel coughed out loud suddenly to disguise his obvious laughter. Hathaway's eyes shot to the heavens. Gemma sighed heavily knowing they had just wasted their time.

"Thank you, ladies, but this isn't for CID." He bid the two ladies farewell and crossed over the road.

"But, aren't you going to arrest her?" The old woman asked desperately, calling Hathaway back.

"I'm afraid not, madam," Gemma replied for him. "In future, please do not waste our time. There could be more urgent cases for us." Hazel suddenly came back into view to meet her halfway. The women gently pulled Gemma back.

"He likes you," she said to her. Gemma glanced at Hazel.

"Does he?" she asked. The woman nodded her head. "I can tell these things. I've been around the block in my early years. I can tell the signs of affection." She paused. "He's a good looking young man. You both suit each other." Gemma cleared her throat and blushed. She thanked the woman again and asked her not to call for CID unless it was urgent. She and Hazel walked back over the road leaving uniform to take care of things as the two women continued to bicker. Hathaway was already inside the vehicle, the window down, when they both got in.

"It's going to be one of these days, sir," Hazel remarked as he strapped himself in. Hathaway didn't reply. Hazel took a quick look at Gemma to make sure she was okay before driving.

* * *

Caroline walked up the stairs and entered her and Hathaway's room. She sat down on the edge of the bed. The bedroom window was wide open, but there was hardly any breeze blowing in which gave a feeling of discomfort. Caroline fell backwards onto the bed and looked at the ceiling. She wasn't in a good place right now. Her trip to Cambridge ended in failure and she returned home unsatisfied. She was glad to see Hathaway and consoled him once she found out all about what happened with Mitch. She knew she let Hathaway down by withholding where she was and why. She knew that she hurt him by being very vague and sometimes cold with him and felt guilty. She didn't mean to hurt him. She loved him. She wanted to be with him, to marry him. She wanted to be Mrs James Hathaway so badly. It was all she ever wanted since they met. Caroline rolled to her side and stared at the wall ahead of her. She realised she needed to get back to work, that her English degree was going to waste. She knew of some teaching vacancies at some of the Sixth Form Colleges and even a post at Oxford University. She needed to earn money again. She needed to be independent, a free spirit – something which her mother was once. Caroline sighed heavily and laid back down again. She raised her left hand to look at her engagement ring, Hathaway's mother's ring, the ring she was supposedly always meant to have – according to Nell. It was such a lovely ring, the diamond reflecting the sun's rays from the open window, the rainbow of colour bouncing off the walls ahead of her. Caroline knew she had to get her arse into gear. She didn't want to be reliant on whatever money she had left and also on Hathaway. She needed to earn her own keep. She got up off the bed and walked over to the mirror where a copy of a newspaper was strewn on the floor and picked it up. She remembered she circled a few educational vacancies and walked over to the cordless phone to pick it up. Caroline felt a new wave of confidence as she made the initial enquiry and smiled as she was given a preliminary interview date and an email address in which to send over her CV and her certificates.

* * *

The three detectives drove down the road back to the station. They each had a smoothie having stopped off for refreshments. They were chatting about random things, mostly interrogating Hathaway about his upcoming nuptials, when the sound of a painted car suddenly took them by surprise, the vehicle speeding past them. Hathaway took note of it and nodded at Hazel, who lived up to his new nickname by hitting his foot on the accelerator. The car easily and quickly caught up with their opposite number and came screeching to a halt. Both sets of officers got out, one explaining to Hathaway what had been going on.

"Hazel, get after them. Gemma, with me."

"Sir." Hazel sprinted off down the road. Hathaway and Gemma ran down a side street and came across a few back gardens in row all fenced off.

"What are we looking for, guv?" she asked only for Hathaway to tell her to quieten down. He indicated with his hand to get down and the both crept slowly along the fenced gardens coming to a stop beside one. Hathaway placed his finger to his lips and kept his ear open. Sure enough, a youth suddenly appeared on the top of the fence. He crouched down looking both ways before jumping to the ground. He had jeans and a T-shirt on. Hathaway crept slowly towards him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. Gemma ran forward ready to cuff him.

"Now, what are you doing creeping out of people's back gardens?" Hathaway asked. The youth struggled to break free.

"Let me go!"

"Now, that is not how we say hello, is it?" Hathaway struggled to hold him. Gemma was finding an opportunity to cuff the youth. "Keep still!" Hathaway ordered him. Gemma still was having trouble. The youth seemed to be aware of it and kept squirming, his hands going everywhere. Hathaway was beginning to get annoyed. He pushed the youth forward to get him to walk. Just as that moment, another youth ran past them calling his name. The youth elbowed Hathaway in the midriff and pushed Gemma over as he ran off after his friend. The uniformed officer ran past a minute later, Hazel and another officer following on behind. He stopped when he saw his colleagues on the ground and helped Gemma up.

"Get after them!" Hathaway told him, still winded.

"Sir..."

"NOW, HAZEL!" Gemma, bent over, looked at Hazel and nodded. They gazed at each other before he ran off. Gemma took a deep breath and helped Hathaway up.

"Are you all right, guv?" she asked. Hathaway, in a bit of pain, nodded.

"Summer holidays," he remarked bitterly. "Come on! Let's go and see if anything was taken." He took a deep breath and the two of them walked back down the path.

The occupant of the house was a young man in his early 30s. He wasn't very happy this nearly happened to him. He was in the middle of preparing a barbeque party when the youths entered via the back garden fence. He let the detectives in so they could take a look. They noticed a lot of football framed shirts adorning the walls in the living room including a huge plasma TV on the wall with a sound bar underneath. A satellite set top box was underneath that on a shelf. Gemma and Hathaway looked around the rather elegantly furnished living room.

"Are you insured?" Hathaway asked after he and Gemma showed him their warrant cards. The man looked at them as if they were stupid. He said nothing and walked to the kitchen where he took a rather lengthy swig from a bottle of beer that was sitting on the kitchen worktop. Gemma walked out into the garden from the patio and saw the mess the youth left it in. Garden chairs were strewn all over the grass with utensils that were on a tray turned upside down nearby. It was obvious he was after nothing in particular. Hathaway meanwhile walked around the corridor and noticed a rather faulty looking alarm system panel by the front door. He stepped outside and took a look at the alarm unit itself which was on the wall to the upper left hand side of the door. He frowned in disapproval and walked back in. Gemma met him by the doorway and shook her head. "If you do notice anything missing," The man looked at him from the kitchen, "give CID a call."

"So, that's it then? Nothing."

"How long has your alarm system been out of service?" The man didn't reply. "You'd better get that seen to in case they actually do make an effort of ransacking this place. You have a lot of expensive equipment."

"Your fence needs seeing to, sir," Gemma added. "He got in through a gap by that tree there. You have to be careful, sir. You were lucky this time." The man just scoffed and took another swig. Hathaway and Gemma left looking at each other wondering how someone could be so careless or giving the impression he didn't care. Hazel was waiting for them by the car, catching his breath. His jacket was thrown on the back seat and his sleeves was rolled up. Sweat marks could be seen on his back and chest.

"You're not fit, Stephen," Hathaway remarked as he got in. Gemma couldn't help but stare at Hazel, his breathing and appearance seeming attractive to her somewhat. Hazel likewise was staring at her in the same way, but for who she was – a pretty and intelligent woman. Hathaway watched the two of them in amusement. He pressed the horn and the two officers quickly got their acts together, Hazel getting in and Gemma crossing the road to get in from the other side. As Hazel began to drive, Gemma's eyes wandered to his jacket beside her. She sneakily lifted one side up and to her surprise found a velvet box of sorts. She quickly let go and looked out of the window, her thoughts getting away with her.

* * *

The three detectives walked back into the station and down the corridor to their office. The familiar noises of CID greeted them as they progressed, passing Mitch's team who were in conference with Alannah, their DI. Hazel and Gemma tried not to look at Hathaway as they walked past. Bright stepped out of her office as the three officers nearly became dots in the distance and glanced at Alannah's office in front of her.

"James?" They stopped walking and turned. Hathaway sighed almost in annoyance. He wished she would leave him alone just for one day.

"Ma'am?" he asked politely.

"A word, please." She walked back in. Gemma cleared her throat and Hazel stepped back as Hathaway reluctantly did as was asked. The two youngsters looked at each other grimly and went on their way.

Hathaway closed the door behind him and walked over to Bright's desk. He watched as she sat down at her desk picking up two folders in front of her. She opened one and took out a document handing it over. Hathaway sat down on the chair opposite and took a look. It was Hazel's application for assessment and he knew what she wanted.

"He's not ready, ma'am."

"I know. I have asked he be withdrawn. He still has a lot to learn, James. He needs you to teach him more. His temper also has to be curbed. You learnt the hard way. I don't want him falling under the same bus."

"I agree," Hathaway said. He leaned over to pick up a pen and signed his name at the bottom before passing it over. Bright unscrewed the cap of her fountain pen and followed suit, her scribble next to his. She packed that folder to one side and opened the other. Hathaway hoped it wasn't what he thought.

"I've made an appointment for you in two days." She took note of the look on his face.

"With all due respect, ma'am. I do not need to speak to a counsellor."

"And with all due respect, I think you do. You witnessed a rather nasty passing. Doctrine states you should see someone to talk things through. Now, I don't want any objections from you, James! I have been told our grief counsellor is one of the top specialists in his field, so I expect you to see him; and I will be checking whether you have, okay?" She handed him a document which looked like an appointment letter. "Mitchell was a good officer, James. He had the potential to go right to the top. Alannah is now one down and is trying her best to scatter her team to cover all bases. Just please go and see the counsellor." Her voice now was soft, meaningful. She was obviously concerned about Hathaway and he knew this. The blond detective eventually nodded and stood to leave. Just as he was about to push the handle down, a rather dull and horrible gurgling sound was heard which was followed by silence and then groans from the office opposite. Hathaway turned to look at Bright.

"What was that?"

"The air conditioning system has malfunctioned again." She sighed heavily. "This is the last thing we need on a day like this. We cannot open the windows either – safety regulations." Hathaway nearly laughed at the stupidity of it, even if he did try the same thing earlier. Health & Safety was probably one of his biggest gripes about the workplace. He left Bright on the phone with maintenance and closed the door behind him. He paused to take a look inside Alannah's office. Sure enough, he saw her leading a depleted team. All of them were at the funeral and all of them still seemed to be carrying Mitch's memory on their shoulders. Hathaway noticed a framed picture of Mitch on the wall with the words 'gone but not forgotten' on the frame at the bottom. He looked once more at the appointment letter and remembered Mitch as he fell to his death. He scrunched up the piece of paper and shoved it into his pocket before walking back down the corridor to his office.

* * *

Caroline meanwhile was at her new laptop gathering all her certificates and documents she had been keeping on a memory stick. She downloaded each one and looked through them. There was her degree, her many awards and her teaching diploma, which she took not long after she graduated. She saved these onto her Cloud program and felt confident for her interview ahead. As she began to sort out her CV, she noticed a couple of other files and clicked on them. Pictures came up. One of her and her father, one of her and her grandmother, her grandfather and her aunt. Caroline smiled as she looked at these as these were memories of her childhood, when things were good. She then clicked on another and a picture of her mother appeared. Caroline stared at it, her mother's eyes resonating with her and how she was feeling. Her mother was her life, her rock, her support. She died slowly, calling out for someone she had no idea who. Her father had long left and Caroline had to pick up the pieces, choosing to defer her teaching career to look after her. A tear came out of Caroline's eyes and she quickly closed the file. As she got back to her CV, her eyes came across another file – a file she had no recollection of saving. She guided the mouse pad towards it and double clicked on it. What she saw shocked the living daylights out of her.

* * *

Team Hathaway was once again called out on another shout. The weather had turned hotter since and they made sure they brought a bottle of water each with them. Gemma had her biker shades on, which made her the epitome of cool and both Hazel and Hathaway had theirs on giving the impression they were the Men In Black. They walked down the street in unison, side by side, and entered a shop which looked like it had been given the once over. Two uniformed officers greeted them and one led them to the proprietor, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Look what they did!" he exclaimed. "Bloody louts!"

"How much stock was taken?" Hazel asked. "Did you get a good look at them?" As Hazel took down some details, Gemma and Hathaway were once again looking around trying to find anything that might help them. The shop was in a mess, the goods all over the floor and the broken glass of the windows scattered around their feet.

"Our friends, guv?" Gemma asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Hathaway replied. He caught Hazel's voice asking if any money was taken from the till. He and Gemma walked over just as Hazel was going through the notes one more time.

"…So, one youth had brown hair. What about his friend?"

"Red hair. Kept giving orders." Gemma and Hathaway looked at each other getting the confirmation they needed.

"And you think no stock was taken or money?"

"No! They just wanted to cause havoc. They weren't interested in stealing anything." He looked at his establishment. "I have been in this country for 40 years, detectives. Forty years! I started this shop from scratch. I have never been so scared in my life! Things have gone bad to worse! Oxford used to be a safe place to be. With the climate such as it is, I might as well sell up and move back to Italy!" Gemma couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The three of them left leaving the shopkeeper to have an argument in Italian with a relative.

"We have to find these two boys, guv," she told Hathaway. "They can't do this to people. Can you remember the name that was called out?"

"Paul I think," Hathaway replied, his mind going back to the counsellor appointment. "Hazel, go to the young offenders team. See if anyone recognises them by the descriptions you've got. Gemma, go with him. See what you both can find out."

"Yes, guv." Both Hazel and Gemma got into the car and sped away. Hathaway meanwhile took one look behind his shoulder and the mess of the shop before walking away. He had some business to attend to.

* * *

Hathaway rolled up his sleeves and tried very hard to do some additional work back at the station. The air con system still was out of service and the atmosphere around in each office was turning very aggressive indeed. You could hear a lot of arguments, frustrated screams and the odd slam of a cabinet, entrance doors or thump on a desk. A lot of colourful language just added to it. Hathaway, although looking a little bit worse for wear, tried to concentrate on what he was doing. He had a few things to get on with. He took a long swig of a now tepid bottle of water he had before getting down to business. He typed in Serena van Hayden's name. As the result came up, Hathaway hung his head. Serena killed herself two weeks ago. Hathaway thumped his fist angrily on the desk knowing he could have done more... Like Briony Keagan.  _If he and Mitch had just found Serena sooner...!_  Hathaway then thought of Mitch and how he died, how also how he couldn't save him. Serena's screams echoed in his mind as he fell and he closed his eyes tightly remembering. This just added to his grief, but he was still too stubborn to see the counsellor.

The sound of his mobile phone went off and he picked it up. The sound of Caroline's voice soothed him somewhat and he wished he could just pack up and spend the rest of the day with her.

"Blue Eyes? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"I've been thinking about our wedding. I have an idea of where we can have the service."

Hathaway wasn't in the mood. The sheer thought of wedding plans sent a shiver down his spine. Not that he objected to the wedding itself – he just regarded the  _thought_ of planning it as even more headache to add to his own.

"Why don't we elope?" he suggested. "I hear Gretna Green is fantastic at this time of year!" There was silence and Hathaway could not help but flash a grin imagining the look on Caroline's face.

"You'd better be joking!" she nearly screamed at him and Hathaway laughed. "See you when you get in, James. I love you. Stay safe."

Hathaway smiled. "I love you, too." He entered his thoughtful phase again as he looked at his home screen picture. He thought back to Caroline and how she had difficulty in confiding and that it took guts to open up to him. He knew he has trouble opening up to people, that his childhood scarred him that much he got used to keeping things within. He also came to the realisation that this wasn't good either, that two wrongs do not make a right and that he didn't want to add to Caroline's angst by being exactly like her. But, Hathaway was well beyond that now. Probably well beyond saving and he saw himself as in too deep to change, even if he did want to. He closed the tab showing Serena's passing and leaned back in his chair before sitting up again. He reached over to grab his desk phone and hastily dialled a number.

"Hello, my name is Detective Inspector James Hathaway from Thames Valley CID in Oxford. I called a while ago regarding some information I was after. That's right." He paused and grabbed his phone to take some notes. The expression on his face changed and his eyebrows narrowed. "Are you sure?" he asked. The reply got him concerned. He took a look at the clock on the wall beside him before hanging up as the call ended. He didn't have time to save what he had typed up before the phone rang again. "Hathaway!" He heard Hazel's voice relaying some information to him. "Okay. You and Gemma go there. I'll catch up." As he replaced the handset back, a jet of cool air filled the office followed by whoops and cheers from outside. Hathaway flashed a smile, but that was short lived. He glanced once more at his notes on his phone and saved it. Before he left, he quickly typed an email and he hit 'send' before rushing back out.

* * *

Gemma and Hazel were met by a rather weary and fed up female. Behind her were squeals and screams from young children followed by banging and crashing, a dog barking and a young child's protests that 'it wasn't his fault'. The two detectives looked at each other knowing this wasn't good at all. The female, who was dressed in rather shabby clothing, gave them a look of utter disgust, as if they had disturbed her.

"What do you want?" she asked rather abruptly.

"Good afternoon. I am Detective Sergeant Hazel and this is my colleague Detective Constable Richardson." They flashed their warrant cards. "We are canvassing the area as there have been some attempts of theft and burglary and we were just checking if everything was okay or if you know of any information?"

"Oh, don't tell me he has been up to no good again!" She turned her head. "PAUL!" she screamed. "PAUL JOHN WILKINS, GET YOUR PASTY BACKSIDE DOWN HERE – NOW!" Gemma bit her lip as the female screamed her son's name again. Some quick movements caught Gemma's attention suddenly and she pointed to a window inside where a youth was making move to scarper.

"Sarge! There! Round the back!" Gemma ran around the corner whilst Hazel ran inside jumping over toys and the dog to get to the back door. He opened it and sprinted after the boy, Gemma not too far behind. A polished shoe suddenly came into view and the youth tripped up falling over. Hathaway picked him up by the scruff of the neck and looked at the youth head on.

"Hello again," he greeted flashing something between a grin and a smirk. Hazel slowed down upon seeing them and bent over to get his breath back. Gemma arrived a split second later.

"Well done, guv!" she said. Hathaway glanced at Hazel.

"I did say you weren't fit, Hazel."

"Yes, sir." Hazel was embarrassed as Hathaway left pushing the youth in front of him. Gemma walked over.

"I should recommend you to my personal trainer," she suggested kindly. "He will get you back up there in no time." Hazel couldn't look at her, more out of humiliation than anything. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Let's get back to the station," he said walking away. Gemma laughed a little and followed him.

* * *

"I told you! I didn't do anything wrong!" The youth protested his innocence. He was leaning backwards on a chair in an interview room back at the station. Hathaway was standing at the other side of the table, watching and observing. Next to him, Gemma was also observing. Both were not impressed at all.

"So, you didn't turn over that shop?" she asked. "You and your mate happened to just 'be there'?"

"There where? I told you! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Your friend," Hathaway said. "The mouthy one. What is his name?" He watched as the youth brought himself straight and upright.

"Dunno who you mean," he said unable to look him straight in the eye. Hathaway looked at Gemma who raised an eyebrow. She looked back at the youth, glancing at the mirror beside her as she did.

Hazel was watching from the other side. He witnessed Gemma asking the youth questions only to get another protested response in return. He then saw Hathaway have another try. He observed how he went about his line of questioning. How that seemed to scare the youth, even if it failed to get anywhere. He also noted his calm exterior, his reaction to the attitude of the youth and his own hot head and realised he still had a long way to go. The door of the room opened and Bright walked in. She stood beside Hazel and looked in on the events on the other side.

"Is this one of the youths who vandalised that shop?" she asked.

"I think so, ma'am. Gemma and the guv are trying to get the name of his friend, the ringleader."

Bright reached over to turn up the volume on the speaker and the voice of Hathaway filtered through mid-sentence.

"I told you! I have no clue what you are on about!" The youth was adamant as he was stubborn. Hathaway sighed irritably. Gemma tried once more but was met with the same reaction.

Bright looked at Hazel and requested his presence in her office. Hazel turned his head as she left and grew slightly anxious. He looked back into the interview room one more time before leaving, knowing both Hathaway and Gemma would update him later on.

Gemma turned her head as the door to the interview room opened and a smartly dressed man walked in. He introduced himself as the boy's legal aid and inquired whether there was any reason why he was being kept there and if the two detectives were holding him for anything. The youth was viewing all this in bewilderment.

"If you have nothing on my client other than the usual juvenile antics i.e. hanging around with his friends during the summer holidays, then I suggest you let him go." The solicitor's voice was firm, but slightly weary as if he has been down this road before. Hathaway and Gemma looked at each other and the previous had no choice but to nod. The youth, still wondering what was going on, was ushered out of the room and down the corridor, the solicitor telling him his father wanted words with him in reception. Both Gemma and Hathaway watched as they disappeared and looked at each other.

"His father will get it out of him," she said.

"We'll see." Hathaway wasn't convinced. He noticed Gemma poking her head inside the adjacent room and coming out just as quickly. She shrugged and walked over. They both looked down the opposite end of the corridor where Bright's office was.

"Coffee, guv?" Hathaway looked at Gemma and nodded. They began to walk when Hathaway's phone went off. He told Gemma to go on ahead before answering.

"Yes, speaking." He listened and ran down the corridor to his office where he grabbed a pad of paper from Gemma's rather neat and orderly desk. "Go on." He scribbled down a few things which were uttered to him. "Thank you." He cancelled the call and tore the paper from its bind before walking to his desk to check his emails. He received the reply he was after and started typing on his phone before saving. A call alert from Caroline arrived and he answered. "Hello," he said brightly only for the unusually cheery demeanour to vanish just as quickly. "What? What did you find? Where? The memory stick…?" He listened and closed his eyes taking the words in. He heard Caroline call his name and opened them. "No, I'm here. Listen, I'll be home soon. Show me when I get in, okay? Caroline…" He paused. "Remember, whatever you find, I love you okay?" The call ended and Hathaway sat back in his chair and sighed heavily. Hazel appeared in the doorway and Hathaway noticed the look on his face and his body language. He knew Bright gave him the news. He stood up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, Stephen." He patted him on the shoulder in sympathy. "You will get another chance."

"Sir." Hazel could not help but feel gutted and completely disappointed. Hathaway told him he and Gemma were going out to get coffee after the day's events, but Hazel politely declined saying he just wanted to go over a few things. Hathaway nodded and left. Hazel walked sadly over to his desk and sat down. He couldn't help but feel like a complete failure, that if he had only held his temper in then things would be fine and he would work towards his assessment. This only made the young sergeant more determined to succeed and he vowed to speak up and not let nerves get in his way. He was polite enough, keen enough and knew he had the potential to climb the career ladder he desperately wanted. It was all he wanted to do, to join the police force and to be a success. He was good academic wise; and even had Oxbridge in his sights but chose against the route which so served his mother well. He made the right decision, especially in regards Lori. The extra income helped the family so much. He hoped his mother was proud of him – but he was old enough not to strive for her or anyone else's approval. His eyes picked up on the desk phone and he picked up dialling a number. "Hello? Hey, how are you? I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" His face broke into a smile. "Fantastic! I should be finished in a couple of hours. Sure thing! See you then." He hung up and looked around the empty office. His eyes came across Gemma's desk. Knowing she was out of the vicinity, he stood up and walked over opening a drawer. He saw a file and took it out. It was her mother's old personnel file. Hazel sat down in her chair and opened it, taking a look. He still marvelled at how gorgeous Shirley Trewlove looked back in the day and was equally fascinated to find out she was an Oxford local. He placed the paper aside and looked at the other documents inside. As he lifted one out to read, his eyebrows narrowed as if it didn't make sense. "It can't be!" he whispered in near disbelief not realising Bright was standing in front of him. Hazel immediately stood up nearly falling over backwards.

"What are you doing, Stephen?" she asked.

"Nothing, ma'am."

"Shirley Trewlove's record is none of your business... You were looking at that, weren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hazel became sheepish. Bright sighed heavily.

"If you tidy this up, put things back where you found them, I will forget this ever happened."

"Yes, ma'am." Hazel quickly did as instructed. He closed the desk drawer and tidied things up before grabbing his coat from the stand nearby and left hurriedly. Bright meanwhile glanced briefly at Hathaway's desk.

"We are all related to each other one way or another," she said shaking her head slowly. She made her move to leave when an all familiar gurgling sound echoed around her followed by groans and shouts of her title. Bright rolled her eyes knowing the air conditioning system packed up again. "Bloody hell!" she muttered. "I'm on it!" she called out as she ran down the corridor.

* * *

Hathaway looked at Caroline from his side of the kitchen table. They decided to have their dinner there for a change. The windows were wide open with a gentle breeze blowing in. The brightness of the sun shone in, the light bouncing off the various cupboards, the sink and the fridge. Caroline just stared at her half-eaten plate, playing with her food. Her mind was far away and this concerned Hathaway. His plate was more or less empty and his tall glass of beer was half full. Caroline looked up. Her eyes drifted to the empty plate.

"There's a little bit more left if you're still hungry," she offered.

"I'm okay." Hathaway looked at hers. "You not hungry?"

"Not overly," Caroline replied. "I'll put this in the fridge. Maybe I might be hungry later." She forced herself to smile and stood up carrying her plate to the kitchen worktop. She reached up to take a container from the cupboard when Hathaway did the honours instead. As she scraped the leftovers from her plate and the pot on the cooker into it, Hathaway kissed her on the cheek. He stepped back and watched as she closed the lid of the container. He had his glass in his hand drinking slowly.

"So, what did you find on the memory stick?" he asked.

"I've applied for a job." Caroline looked at him as she opened the fridge door. "They want to see me tomorrow."

"That's great." Hathaway was pleased, but also knew not to push. "Teaching?"

"Yeah. It's for a Sixth Form Academy. They need two English teachers. I hope I get it."

"You will. You always had the talent to teach." Caroline smiled and closed the fridge door.

"I don't want to rely on you, James. I want to be responsible for my own finances."

"You never were one to sponge off anyone, Caroline."

"I know… But, I just thought to let you know." Hathaway smiled. There was a sudden silent awkwardness between them. Hathaway finished off his drink and placed the glass in the dishwasher adding it to the rest of the dirty dishes. He closed the door halfway.

"What did you find out?" Caroline asked. Hathaway looked at her. He saw her standing by the fridge near the kitchen doorway.

"Is this to do with what you found on the stick?"

"I don't know. But, what did you find? I know you took my red dress." Her being was heavy as was her voice. Hathaway walked over to her and held her tightly. Caroline clutched him in return. She looked up at him. "James?" Hathaway looked at her and cleared the dark hair from her forehead. He leaned downwards to plant a soft kiss before gazing into her eyes. He saw the confusion and distress in them.

"Tell me what you found on that memory stick?" He felt her tense up and could only watch as she broke away.

"I think Dad was telling the truth," she eventually replied as she walked down the corridor to the living room. Hathaway took a deep breath before following her. "I think Mum lied." She sat down on the couch. The laptop was on the coffee table. Hathaway sat down beside her. Caroline turned the laptop towards him and he took a look at the document she found. "This wasn't there before, that document," Caroline told him. "I don't know how that got there. This is my memory stick. I made sure that all my certificates and graduation stuff were uploaded on that before I left Cambridge. No one knew about this stick, so how did that get there?"

Hathaway studied it. "Your mother was still alive?"

"No. She was already long gone as had Dad." Hathaway stared at one bit of information on the document. He knew he had to disclose what he found out, but also knew he had to hold back – for now. He looked at Caroline, the distress on her features slightly worse. He pushed the laptop away and placed his arm around her shoulders kissing her on the side of her head.

"I love you," he whispered. "You have an interview tomorrow. Try not to let this bother you too much."

"But, Mum…"

"Sssh." Hathaway's soft voice calmed her down. He kissed her again. "It might have been a mistake. This is a copy. I'll get an original from Cambridge…"

"But, I wasn't born there, James!" Hathaway's eyes widened slightly. His eyes dropped as it caught Caroline's. "I always thought I was born in Cambridge, but there is no record of my birth anywhere!" There was desperation in her voice. "I couldn't speak to you. I didn't know how… I'm sorry. I know how much I worried you!" Tears ran down her face. Hathaway held her tightly as she began to sob. This came as a complete shock to him which he did not expect. He glanced once more at the laptop screen, the document clear as day, and knew what he had to do.

* * *

The sun blazed again once more and Oxford was basking in the heat. More tourists and more locals thronged the streets enjoying the weather and in turn making more than a contribution to the local economy. Stephen Hazel and Gemma Richardson were walking along the High Street, both with an ice cream cone in their hands. She was dressed in a white short sleeved shirt and brown flowing culottes. He was in a white shirt, opened at the collar, with navy blue trousers. Both had shades over their eyes and were chatting and giggling. Hazel couldn't help but glance at Gemma often. She looked amazing, he thought. But, in his eyes, she always did. Gemma bit into her cone and became conscious of a pair of eyes looking at her. She stopped walking and turned her head.

"Sarge?" she asked. "Everything all right?"

Hazel realised what he was doing and looked away almost immediately. "Yeah, all good," he replied. He polished off his cone and walked the short distance to dispose of the wrapper. Gemma followed suit a minute later.

"Thanks for the cone, sarge," she said with a smile. Hazel smiled back and said nothing. Gemma blushed suddenly remembering what the old lady told her. She quickly turned to cross the road. Hazel hurriedly followed her. They walked down a pathway onto Radcliffe Square and were taken aback by the sheer crowds of tourists. They managed to weave through them passing All Souls along the way. Gemma smiled in amusement as a family posed for a selfie, their little kids striking hilarious poses outside the Radcliffe Camera.

"Gem?" Hazel asked.

"Sarge?"

"Would you ever disclose if you liked anyone?" Gemma stopped walking and bit her lip in amusement. She turned to look at Hazel, who was standing a few feet behind her.

"You mean my Mum, don't you?" Hazel turned a shade of red as Gemma approached him. "Honestly, sarge, it doesn't bother me. She loved my Dad and he loved her. Whoever this person was meant something to her once upon a time, but that was it."

"But aren't you curious?"

"Not really, sarge. Maybe before when I was younger, but not now." She pushed down her shades so she could look at him properly. Hazel found himself gazing into her eyes.

"Gemma?"

"Sarge?" Hazel froze. Gemma eyebrows narrowed. "Sarge…"

"Gemma, I…"

"No! Over there! Look!" Hazel turned his head only to turn back as he felt Gemma hit him on the chest with the back of her hand.

"Not so obvious!" She pointed towards the other side of the Camera and they both slowly walked around, dodging tourists and coming to a stop a good distance away. Hazel pushed down his shades and saw two familiar looking youths loitering about near the entrance to the outdoor café. The two young detectives kept watch keeping an eye on the two in case they got up to mischief. Hazel reached into his pocket to take out his phone when one of the youths spotted him and nudged his friend pointing in their direction. Gemma rolled her eyes as they both waved at them mockingly before laughing and leaving. Hazel looked to the heavens. "Well done, sarge!" Gemma said to him shaking her head slowly. Hazel said nothing except wishing the ground would open up to swallow him.

* * *

Hathaway drove his car slowly down a street and gently parked nearby, pulling up the handbrake. Caroline, a bag of nerves, kept her eyes firmly on the parked car ahead taking deep breaths. She was dressed in a lovely trouser suit with a new pair of mid-heeled sandals on her feet. A near matching handbag was sitting on her lap. Hathaway, in his work suit, looked at her and took her hand holding it tightly. Caroline glanced at it before looking at him.

"You good?" he asked. Caroline nodded. Hathaway leaned over to kiss her. "Good luck," he whispered. Caroline stroked Hathaway's cheek before unstrapping herself and getting out. She turned and crossed her fingers. Hathaway nodded and watched as she walked through the gates of a building. He took out his phone from his pocket to access a number. "Hello, this is Detective Inspector Hathaway from Thames Valley CID. I called a couple of times recently regarding some information? Yes, thank you for recalling. I would like again to speak to the person in charge. Yes, I'll hold." Hathaway looked again at the building Caroline went into and hoped she had it completely wrong.

* * *

Gemma and Hazel walked down the corridor in silence. They were back at the station amongst all the rather flustered and moody colleagues around them. Big fans on stands were in each office oscillating warm air, which didn't help matters. You could hear the distinct banging and drilling in the distance, presumably from maintenance. Hazel felt the closeness of the lack of vent and unbuttoned his sleeves rolling them up. Gemma tried not to look at his olive skinned arms. She walked past Bright's office when she was suddenly pulled into a dark room.

"Sarge...!"

"Sssh!" Hazel gently placed his finger to his lips. "Not so loud."

"What's going on?"

"I thought I saw someone."

"Who?" They realised they were alone together. Hazel found himself caught in the moment and gazed at Gemma, who was against a wall. Gemma saw the light from a window outside cast shadows across Hazel's face and for the first time realised just how good looking he actually was. She quickly looked away and Hazel quickly hid further inside as a figure of a man walked out of Bright's office opposite.

"Oh, crap! I knew it!" Hazel wasn't happy with who he saw.

"What's wrong?" Gemma asked looking through the crack of the door.

"It's him!"

"Who?"

"The Chief Constable!"

Gemma's eyes widened and she took a better look. "What is he doing here?" she asked. "The guv, you think?"

"I don't know, Gem. I hope not." They both leaned further inwards as Bright walked out to shake his hand. They waited for him to leave and for Bright to walk back into her office before creeping out. The two detectives looked at each other before walking towards their office.

"Richardson. Hazel." The sound of Bright's voice stopped them in their tracks and they turned to see their superior standing in front of her office door. "When you have both stopped playing hide and seek, can I have a word?" She walked back inside. The youngsters looked at each other guiltily like two kids that had been caught with a jar full of sweets.

"Coming, ma'am," they both chorused like children before grinning. They turned and walked to Bright's office, Gemma walking in first and Hazel closing the door behind him.

* * *

Hathaway was still in his car thinking about the rather lengthy conversation he had on the phone. He got confirmation on a few things and he feared for Caroline. He knew he had tell her what he found out, the results on the dress, everything. But, it was  _how_ she would take it which concerned him. He knew she was still in a fragile state, and anything he might say may just send her back down. But, he also knew she wanted the truth – no matter how much that may hurt and upset her. Hathaway was again stuck between a rock and hard place. He was damned if he didn't, he was damned if he did. Either way, with whatever decision he was going to make, it wasn't going to be an easy one. A sudden movement caught his eye and he saw Caroline walk out of the building and through the gate. He knew by the way she was walking, it didn't go completely to plan. He leaned over to open the passenger door and Caroline got in. He waited patiently for her to speak, but could only watch as she dropped her handbag by her feet and strapped herself in.

"Take me home, please," she said. Her voice was one of disappointment. Hathaway said nothing and started the car. The ticking of the indicator cut into the silence. Hathaway turned off the engine and turned to face her.

"What happened?" he asked. Caroline, head bowed, refused to answer. Hathaway sighed and reached over to hold her hand. "Caroline…"

"Can we go home?" She looked at him. "Please?" There was pleading in her voice and on her features. Her eyes told the whole story. Hathaway studied her for a moment before nodding. As he turned the key in the ignition again, some youths ran down the street. One of them leaned inside and ripped the chain from Caroline's neck and ran off. Caroline screamed. Hathaway, in a rage, opened the car door and gave chase. Caroline reached into her bag to take out her phone. She got out and watched as her fiancé disappeared around a corner. "Yes, hello. I'd like to report a mugging. Yes, they stole my necklace. Where? Outside Oxford City Academy…"

Hathaway meanwhile sprinted down the street, one youth in his sights. He was spitting fury. How dare they touch his fiancée! How dare they steal her personal belongings! He will nick them and they will pay! He will throw the book at them. He didn't care. That would be justice. The youths picked up the pace and Hathaway was only too happy to keep in touch. They turned a corner and climbed a wall jumping over. Hathaway followed quickly, making the scaling of the wall no effort as he jumped to the ground. He continued to give chase. The youth in front of him began to tire and Hathaway saw his chance. He rugby tackled him to the ground and the youth struggled to break free.

"Where is it!" Hathaway asked angrily between his teeth. "Where is it!" They began to scuffle, throwing punches. Hathaway grabbed the youth by his jacket and pushed him against a wall. "I asked you…" he tried again. But the youth saw an opportunity and gave Hathaway a rather powerful right hook before running off. Hathaway groaned in pain and bent over, the sudden cramp hitting him. The sounds of sirens were heard in the distance. Hathaway stood up and swore out loud. The left side of his face began to hurt as he began retracing his steps, going down an alleyway instead. He arrived back to find two painted cars, blue lights flashing, and a vehicle nearby he distinctly recognised. Caroline, standing in front with Gemma, looked up and ran over to him.

"James!" She saw the state of his face. "Oh, bloody hell! Look what they did…"

"I'm all right." He staggered over to the open car door of his vehicle and sat down in the passenger seat. Gemma ran over with a bottle of water.

"Drink this, guv," she told him. Hathaway looked up and took it gratefully.

"Where's Hazel?"

"With a few officers trying to find them." Hathaway drank the contents of the bottle straight. Caroline crouched down in front of him.

"That is going to be one hell of a shiner," she said. Hathaway looked at her and noticed her bracelet and ring were still on her person. Hazel arrived back from the chase and shook his head. Caroline's face fell as she stood back up.

"Gemma, drive Caroline back. Stay with her for a while."

"Yes, guv." Caroline held Hathaway's hand tightly. He raised it to kiss her hand hard before she walked away. Hazel came over and winced at the state of Hathaway's face.

"Was it our usual duo?" he asked.

"I think so, sir," Hazel replied. Hathaway sighed irritably. "We will get them, sir." Hazel paused. "Let's get you to the hospital. It looks like you will need stitches." Hathaway said nothing but swing his legs in closing the door. Hazel walked around the car pausing to let uniform know before getting in.

"Do they have a description of the necklace?"

"Yes, sir. Caroline gave us a very detailed one." Hazel started the car and strapped himself in.

"It's her mother's," Hathaway told him. "She gave it to Caroline before she died." Hazel took note of the importance of it but also the tone of Hathaway's voice.

"Don't worry, sir. We will get it back." He paused. "Oh, Bright wants to see you. The Chief Constable is in town."

"Great." Hathaway leaned his head back knowing this was all he needed. Hazel carefully manoeuvred the car past the one parked in front before driving off down the road leaving uniform to continue the search and to monitor the area.

* * *

Bright tried not to laugh as she surveyed Hathaway in front of her. He was a mess. His shirt was splattered in blood and his face fared no better. There were stitches above his left eye and a huge red mark across his cheek. There was also evidence of a potential shiner poking through and his hair was all over the place. Hazel, standing not far behind him, looked away the mirth suddenly becoming too much. Bright took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Don't tell me I have to provide boxing lessons for you?" Hazel sniggered a bit too loud. Hathaway placed his left hand behind his back, presumably to flip him the bird.

"Only if you give Stephen here fitness training." Hazel's eyes widened and he coughed. Bright bit her lip in amusement.

"All right, that's enough, Stephen. Off you go."

"Thank you, ma'am." Hazel was nearly laughing as he left closing the door. Hathaway sat down in the seat opposite and eventually saw the funny side of it. He cracked a slight smile.

"How is Caroline?" she asked.

"Fine as far as I know, ma'am. Gemma is with her."

"Yes. She called me before you arrived. So, this necklace was her mother's?"

"Caroline's? Yes."

"And you think the culprits are Tweedledum and Tweedledee?"

Hathaway tried not to laugh at the monikers that were given. "Yes, ma'am. It looks like it." Bright nodded.

"I've got a few of the guys to make the rounds to all the pawn and jewellery shops, just in case." Hathaway nodded his gratitude. "Right. Has Stephen told you about the little visit I had earlier today?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hathaway suddenly took note of how warm it was. Bright turned to switch on a huge fan behind her.

"Maintenance are onto it," she told him regarding the air conditioning as the dull sound of drilling vibrated through the wall behind her. "The Chief Constable came to see me. He has a surveillance operation he wants us to undertake…" She saw Hathaway roll his eyes. "Apparently, this is a big one, Hathaway. We are in collaboration with three forces on this one. The operation has moved to Oxford. We will be assisting both the West Midlands and Nottinghamshire Police along with the Derbyshire Constabulary. The Chief wants us to be the ones who bust this." Hathaway sighed irritably. All he wanted was to find those two youths and give Caroline back her necklace. Bright took a rather fat looking folder from her drawer and placed it in front of him. "I chose you because you are the most experienced, Hathaway. Gemma and Stephen could also benefit from this. You have the whole of CID at your disposal. Use it."

"Ma'am." Hathaway had no choice but to accept. He leaned forward to pick up the folder and stood up to leave.

"James?" Hathaway turned. "Go home and clean yourself up. Tell Stephen I want to see him."

"Ma'am." He opened the door and walked out. Hazel was leaning against the wall opposite. He saw the folder in Hathaway's hand and pointed his head towards the office door. Hathaway nodded and Hazel walked past him inside. He walked down the corridor towards the exit, still annoyed, but at least he was going home.

He stepped out onto the station forecourt when the loud ringing of his phone echoed through the half empty car park. Hathaway jogged the short distance to his own car where he dumped the folder on top of the bonnet and hurriedly answered.

"Hathaway!" He listened and a look of concern came over his features. "When now? Okay, I'm on my way!" He shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed the folder, opening the door and throwing it on the back seat. He got inside and turned the key in the ignition speeding down the car park to the exit like he was Speedy Gonzalez on a mission.

* * *

Caroline leaned up on her front and turned her head to look at Hathaway, who was lying on his back staring at the ceiling completely away with his thoughts. The sky outside was just turning a beautiful shade of indigo as dusk enveloped the city. Caroline gently caressed Hathaway's bare right arm and he looked at her. He reached over to clear the hair from her face, love in his eyes. Caroline held his hand, keeping it against her cheek, before kissing it gently. She then laid down in his arms, feeling safe. Hathaway kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just was a bit disheartened."

"It didn't go well?"

"I don't think so. They were asking me loads of questions. Some I answered, others I was a bit confused by. They also gave me certain scenarios and asked me to devise the best possible outcome. I felt like I was a student taking an oral exam!" Hathaway chuckled. Caroline smiled. "You were late home tonight," she said. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, fine." Hathaway was gentle in his response. He played with Caroline's dark hair. "We will get your mother's property back, Caroline." Caroline leaned up to look at him, the cute print of her sleeveless pyjama top visible under the thin bedsheets.

"James, I don't doubt you will get it back. You, Stephen and Gemma. I have every faith in you." Hathaway looked straight into Caroline's eyes, the trust and love in them. He raised himself to kiss her hard. Caroline gently kissed his damaged eye.

"Caroline…"

"Yes?"

"Your red dress."

"What about it?"

"Did you buy it?" Caroline sat up and looked at Hathaway strangely.

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked.

"I was just wondering." Caroline looked at the reflection of the dress from her dressing table mirror.

"What did you find out, James?" Hathaway sat up next to her.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Then why ask?" She looked at him and knew he was hiding something from her. "James Philip Hathaway… What is going on?" Hathaway knew he was in trouble when Caroline used his full name, the middle one especially he hated. He sighed heavily.

"I have been doing some investigative work behind your back…" Caroline groaned and turned her head away from him, "but it wasn't without good reason, Caroline. There was something that was bugging me."

"I told you not to, James!" When before she overlooked it, this time she couldn't. She got up out of bed and walked to the window looking out on a darkening Oxford. "No more secrets, remember?"

"If that is the case, then why didn't you tell me about Cambridge?" Hathaway's voice was soft and calm. He was watching Caroline's every move.

"Don't look at me like I am one of your suspects, James. There is no need for you to do that." Hathaway couldn't help but smile each time she got him like that. He crawled across the bed to stand beside her. He gently kissed the back of her neck. Caroline savoured it before her lips met his. They kissed gently but passionately.

"I love you," he said to her. "I did it because I love you." Caroline looked at him knowing it to be true, but she was also stubborn.

"Then what did you find out?" she asked. She took note of the look on Hathaway's face. "I went to Cambridge because I thought I could find out about myself there." Her voice was once again heavy. "I thought I could find out whether Dad was actually lying. I met up with him at my old college. He seemed a lot better but mind you he was stone cold sober. I saw the Bridge of Sighs. It all came flooding back, James. Everything." Hathaway held her tightly, gently persuading her to rest her head against him so he could again play with her hair – an action he remembered so vividly to calm and sooth her.

"Caroline…"

"Yeah?"

"I found out more about that document you had on your laptop." He felt her tense up and could only watch as she walked past the bed and towards the closet. To his surprise, she took a small box from inside.

"I found this at Dad's flat." She walked over to the bed and sprawled across it. Hathaway joined her, lying opposite. "I took it. I doubt he would notice. It belonged to my grandmother. I had forgotten this existed. I didn't realise Dad kept it." Hathaway watched as she opened it and saw various pieces of paper, some old photographs and a few velvet jewellery pouches. Hathaway asked for permission to go through them and Caroline nodded. He took out a few photographs to look at them. The first was a rather worn one of a young couple, presumably Caroline's parents taken back in the day. He set that down to look at the next one. It was of an older couple taken outside what looked like a very familiar place.

"Your grandparents looked very sincere," he remarked.

"Yes." Caroline smiled remembering. "Sincere and warm and very genuine. I loved them so much." Hathaway placed the pictures back and took out a folded piece of paper. Caroline began looking through the rest of the photographs. "Oh, my gosh!" Hathaway looked up. "This picture! I must have been five. Wow!" She showed it to him and Hathaway chuckled.

"Who is that woman holding you?"

"My auntie," Caroline replied a little bitterly. "She didn't like me. She made it obvious. Every time we visited Nanna and Grandad and she was there, she made sure she made me feel unwelcome and inferior. I never found out why." Hathaway watched as she continued looking through. "I asked Mum once, why my auntie was like that. All she could say was that I was special and beautiful and that some people feel threatened by that and I should ignore them." Her eyes became misty. "I don't think she could answer straight. But, I loved Mum so much I believed her." Hathaway knew he had vital information that he was holding back. Caroline suddenly looked at him. "What did you find out about that document?" Hathaway didn't reply. "James?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing major."

"Was I born in Cambridge?" Again, Hathaway didn't reply. Caroline called him again and repeated her question. Hathaway though placed the documents and photographs back in the box and carefully placed it on the floor behind him. He gently brought Caroline towards him and kissed her. "James…" She stopped as his lips ran down her neck and his hand gently glided up her top turning her on. They eventually forgot all about the box and the document…

* * *

The next morning, Hathaway was waiting inside Bright's office. He was displaying an obvious lack of enthusiasm. The air con system was back up and running, which was a godsend as the weather outside was hotter. The sun was streaming in strongly from the windows bouncing off the walls and the glass panels. Hathaway wished he brought his shades in with him. He was dressed smartly… well, more smartly than usual, which wasn't all that different. There was a bruise across his left cheekbone, which thankfully avoided his eye. He was leaning against a table underneath a window, his feet crossed, with his suit jacket slung across a chair nearby. His bright blue shirt and mustard coloured tie adorned his body as did his dark trousers. He thought about last night, not only making love to Caroline, but also how he managed to take her mind off things – as well as escaping from telling her everything. He didn't even know why he volunteered in the first place. But, at least he managed to get out of her why she went to Cambridge. Hathaway hated this part of himself. This he only used with suspects and not with the person he was going to marry! He knew that once she found out what he knew, that he held it from her, she would go worse than crazy. He knew she would call off the wedding and probably disappear for good. The thought frightened Hathaway tenfold, but he also knew he wasn't ready and was doing it to protect her - for now. Movements and chatter interrupted his thoughts and he stood up as the door opened and Bright walked in with the Chief Constable following behind. Hathaway took one look at the latter and couldn't believe who he was seeing. The same went for the Chief, who stopped walking. They stared at each other and Bright paused to observe.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

"Of course," the Chief replied. "Hello again, Hathaway."

"Peterson." Hathaway forced himself to shake his hand. He remembered a comment Lewis made after the cannabis bust. Hathaway made a mental note to tell him his premonition came true the next time he speaks to him. "Chief for how long?"

"Oh… A couple of months. It was between me and one other. No contest really." Hathaway gave a forced grin. Nothing had changed. Bright gave her detective a discreet look of warning but got a look of innocence in return. She cleared her throat.

"Right, the reason I called you in here, James is for you to be briefed properly about this surveillance before you brief the troops out there. Alan has kindly offered his assistance…" Hathaway grinned at Peterson who wasn't impressed by his goofing around, "and also to sit in on your briefing." She stopped as she was distracted by the cheeky look on Hathaway's face. It was obvious he wasn't taking him seriously. "HATHAWAY!" He stopped suddenly. Peterson looked away with a smirk. "As I was saying, Alan here has offered his assistance and will sit in on your briefing. Is that okay, James?"

"Sure," Hathaway replied with a glint in his eye. "By all means, sir." He looked at him obviously but succinctly mocking him. Peterson refused to entertain it. Hathaway watched as he walked over to Bright's desk.

"So, this group have been planning this for the past 6 months," Peterson began. "They are originally from Birmingham but have been travelling around so not to arouse suspicion. Intel has said they are planning something big, but as yet we do not know what. We don't know what they have in mind, what kind of materials or weaponry they will use, if any, and where they will carry out this plan. Now, the reasons why there are three other forces involved is that they all have links to those places. The last known movements before they arrived here in Oxford was Nottingham."

"Do you know how many people are involved?" Hathaway asked, now seriously.

"Didn't you read the dossier I gave you yesterday?" Bright asked. Hathaway looked at her.

"No, ma'am. I didn't have time. Something came up."

"Hathaway…!"

"No, that is all right, Sonia. Some of those documents in that folder are obsolete. As far as we know there are 5 people involved, but this can be a rough number." Hathaway looked at Bright and mouthed the name 'Sonia' at her questionably. To his amusement, Bright turned a shade of red. Peterson walked over with a file. "They are based somewhere in the city centre, which means we need to be discreet especially as there are so many tourists around." Hathaway took the file and looked through it. There were a lot of previous surveillance pictures as well as a few records of some of the people involved.

"Where in the city centre?" he asked.

"Not far from the Magdalen Bridge. Probably along the High Street."

"But, you're not sure?"

"At this point, no. I am due to receive some more information sometime today." Hathaway studied the papers more carefully. This was going to be something big, Peterson was right. He looked up and nodded.

"When would you like this to take place?"

"As soon as possible. I will let you know when and where. I cannot stress absolute discretion, Hathaway. They cannot know we are on to them." A knock on the door disrupted proceedings and Hazel walked in. He stopped short upon seeing the three senior officers.

"Sorry to interrupt, ma'am."

"No, that's all right, Stephen. We were just finishing anyway."

"Stephen? As in Stephen Hazel?" Peterson walked towards him. Hazel nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"I am Chief Constable Peterson." Hathaway rolled his eyes. Hazel gulped.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." He shook his hand.

"I've heard about you. You were involved in that unfortunate incident at the printworks recently."

"Yes, sir."

"And how are you feeling? I understand you had to be readmitted into hospital."

"Yes, sir. I'm fine now, sir."

"Good stuff." Peterson turned. "You have a good officer here, Hathaway," he told him. "A good track record." He turned back to face Hazel. "I hope you will be joining us on this surveillance operation?"

"Yes, he will be," Bright replied. "Detective Constable Richardson will also be involved."

"Good, good." Peterson's phone rung suddenly and he walked away to answer. Hathaway stood up. Hazel looked at him in amusement.

"A royal pain in the arse," Hathaway muttered looking at Peterson in the corridor. "Her name is Sonia."

"Who?" Hazel asked. "The Super?"

"Apparently. Peterson was always one with the ladies." Hazel's eyes widened.

"You don't think…"

"I wouldn't put it past him." He then leaned over to whisper something in Hazel's ear. The young detective coughed in disbelief. Hathaway gave him the file and told him to read through it and to share it with Gemma. Hazel walked out passing Peterson who was walking back inside. He closed the door.

"They will be conferring in that outdoor coffee shop on Radcliffe Square," he told them. "Sometime within the next couple of days. Once I get the nod, I will let you know." Hathaway walked out to get his briefing ready. "How is Robert, James?"

Hathaway turned.

"He is fine, sir," he replied. "Enjoying retirement. Oh, he and Laura are married now. Didn't she tell you?" He took note of the obvious flinch Peterson gave as a response and grinned again before leaving. Peterson shuffled awkwardly and cleared his throat. Bright meanwhile looked at this with disdain. She knew this was going to test her patience.

* * *

Gemma and Hazel listened attentively along with their colleagues as Hathaway gave his briefing. They were all gathered in a hastily rearranged incident room. The desks that weren't in use were pushed against the walls leaving the space in the centre by the evidence board for chairs, which were all taken. Team Hathaway were standing against a wall towards the back of the room. At the side, by the glass panelled windows near the door, Bright and Peterson were observing scanning the floor in front of them. Bright took note of how studious both Gemma and Hazel were and was impressed and satisfied that probably the two with the most potential were in on this exercise. Peterson looked around the room, surveying who he had in front of him, who Hathaway had chosen and wondered – or hoped – that they were the right ones. They looked far too young, bar one or two exceptions, with what looked like on the offset a lack of maturity, but he hoped and prayed he was wrong. His eyes drifted over to the back of the room where Hazel and Gemma were and stopped immediately at the young girl. His eyes were affixed on her. Gemma looked up and caught Peterson's gaze – along with a smile. She felt uncomfortable and didn't respond instead keeping her focus clearly in front. Peterson, undeterred as the person he was, looked at Hathaway as he finished giving his briefing and walked over to address the detectives. Once more he looked at Gemma. Hazel stood up with concern as if he was invading his territory. He looked at Peterson then at Gemma and straight away wanted to protect her. Peterson eventually withdrew his interest and thanked Hathaway for a good meeting. Hathaway, now standing next to Bright, didn't express any response. He was wondering how Caroline was doing and if she heard back from the Academy…

"DI Hathaway has given you the crux of the operation and what potentially we are looking for," Peterson began. "I cannot tell you how important this is, not only to us, but also to the three forces involved. We are working in collaboration with the information given to us by these three forces. I also have Intel on my side working on the sly. Now, as Hathaway said, they are due to congregate at the coffee shop on Radcliffe Square. When they will is another matter entirely, but I am going on good stead that it will be within the next couple of days, if not before. We will have a few of you inside the coffee shop masquerading as tourists. Yes, that means you, Warrington." Laughter rippled through the room as a scrawny looking detective with brown hair and brown eyes tutted. "The rest Hathaway and I will assign. The university has kindly given us permission to use the colleges around and also the Radcliffe Camera. This will not be closed to the public, so discretion is of the upmost importance. You will be mingling with locals, students and tourists. Their safety is of paramount importance as is your own. Now, we know how dangerous this group are. We cannot guarantee they won't be armed or have some kind of weaponry on them. All we have to do is keep an eye on things. Anything remotely suspicious, we report back. The guys in the coffee shop will be miked up as will Hathaway and his team." He once more glanced at Gemma. Hazel now was getting annoyed. "They will be leading this operation, so anything you don't understand, you ask them."

"DI Hathaway will keep you in the loop in regards the green light," Bright added. "Just be prepared." She paused. "Is that all, DI Hathaway?"

"I think so, ma'am," he replied. He also picked up on the way Peterson was looking at Gemma and noticed the way Hazel was reacting towards it. He had to have words.

"All right," Bright said, her tone in effect closing the meeting. The detectives one by one stood up and began to get the room back in order. Gemma and Hazel walked towards the door.

"You must be DC Gemma Richardson." Peterson's voice stopped them. The two young detectives turned. Gemma smiled politely.

"Yes, sir," she replied. She forced herself to smile. Hathaway leaned into Hazel suddenly.

"Leave it," he told him in warning.

"Your mother was an officer here back in the Sixties, wasn't she? Under Sonia's grandfather-in-law?"

"Yes, sir…" She broke off finding it strange he called her by a name she knew to be different. Once again, Bright went a shade of red. Gemma looked over her shoulder at her two friends, who were trying not to display a visible reaction. "My father was a DI in a neighbouring borough. They met on a drugs bust."

"Ah yes. Nick Richardson. I met him once at a conference a few years ago. Doing well for himself."

"Yes, sir. The Met still can't do without his expertise."

"Yes. Quite." Peterson took note of Hathaway and his body language and smiled again. "Well, James here thinks you are good enough for this operation. You will learn a lot."

"Thanks, sir. I hope so." Hazel now saw his opportunity to lead Gemma away.

"I'll be in touch!" Peterson called out.

"No, you won't!" Hazel muttered.

"Sorry, sarge?" Gemma looked up at him as they walked down the corridor.

"Sorry?" Hazel asked.

"Nothing, sarge." Hathaway, behind them, wasn't impressed with the blatant hint and poked Hazel in the shoulder.

"Stephen, I need to speak to you about something. Gemma, please go and speak to Alannah and see if she needs any help in regards this. If you need more information, the files are in Bright's office."

"Yes, guv." She broke away and jogged down in the opposite direction. Hazel still had a face like thunder. Hathaway dragged him into a vacant room and closed the door behind him.

"Keep it in check, Stephen!" he warned him. "You are making it too obvious."

"Am I, sir?"

"Yes, you are." Hathaway sighed and his facial features relaxed. "Gemma is a very pretty girl, Stephen. Extremely intelligent. I can't blame you for lusting after her but try and keep it discreet. I am not the only one who hasn't noticed."

Hazel got in a sudden state of panic.  _What about Nell…?_

"I know you and my sister have something going on. I have nothing against it, Stephen. Nell can look after herself. Peterson is a wannabe cad. He has been like this since I have known him. Gemma is not stupid either. She can spot a desperate act a mile away." Hazel bowed his head and let out a little laugh. "Whether or not you choose to pursue it with Gemma, Hazel, just remember – no one likes to be the brunt of office gossip. Your attitude spoke volumes to me. Just keep that temper in check. Peterson is no threat. Trust me on this." Hazel nodded but still couldn't help but feel envious. Peterson seem to have it all: looks, position, that kind of arrogance that women seem to go for. Maybe Gemma went for those things – things that he had nothing of or could offer. Hazel felt slightly sick. Sick and fed up! He didn't realise Hathaway calling his name until he looked up. "Go and see if Gemma needs a hand. I'll go and check if any further news has come through."

"Yes, sir." Hazel was only too happy to leave. Hathaway watched as he left and shook his head slowly in disapproval. However, he also let out a small laugh as he too left walking in the direction to his office.

* * *

Caroline kept looking at her phone and kept checking her email Inbox. Both were a complete blank – no new messages or phone calls. She even checked the cordless phone just to be sure the landline was in good working order. Caroline sighed. She was nervous. Nervous and anxious. The positions were to filled for the new academic year in September, which wasn't very far away. She was told she would hear back regardless of the decision a couple of days after – and today was the day. Caroline tapped her fingers on the kitchen table in such a fast pace, she was surprised the skin didn't come off her fingertips. She decided to surf the Internet instead, but slowly her distractions turned to the memory stick. Once again, she looked at the document and once again it didn't make sense. She then thought of what Hathaway found and knew where he might have kept the results. She ran out of the kitchen, down the corridor and up the stairs bounding into their bedroom. She opened the closet door and rummaged inside, finding Hathaway's green box. She threw herself on to the bed and opened it. Sure enough, there it was.

"You always were crap at hiding things, James," she said as she took out an envelope, which was addressed to him. Caroline turned it over and opened it taking out the one-page document inside. As she read it, her eyes stung. This couldn't be right! No way! Her eyes reached the bottom of the page and she let out a gasp, her hand covering her mouth. She turned her head to look at her red dress hanging in its usual spot and she began to shake. In her shock, she scrunched up the paper and began to scream, her high pitched anguish filling the room and the corridor outside.

* * *

Hazel walked into Bright's office and saw Gemma sitting by the round table looking at the documents Peterson had given them. Her leg was crossed over and Hazel noticed some bare flesh poking out from the hem of her trousers. She had a look of concentration on her face. Hazel smiled and ventured further in. He stood at the opposite side of the table, not invading her space but also not to frighten her. Gemma's eyes gently looked upwards. Her smile in greeting took Hazel aback slightly.

"Sarge."

"Gem." He smiled and sat down in the seat opposite. Gemma got back to what she was reading. "Find anything useful?"

"Yeah, quite a bit. The dossier from the other three forces combined makes very interesting reading."

"Did you give Alannah the lowdown?"

"Uh-huh. She is very well briefed. We spoke about Mitch. They miss him."

"Mitch was one of these officers you just knew was going to make it," Hazel said. "He had a lot going for him."

"Did you know him long?"

"A little bit. He arrived not long after I did. He was actually going to be Hathaway's partner." Gemma looked up from her reading material.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Bright was all set to assign him, but Hathaway got called away somewhere. Then I got transferred here and that was that."

"Where were you before, sarge?" Hazel glanced at the floor. Gemma realised she may have overstepped the mark and didn't pursue it. Hazel looked up and caught Gemma's gaze.

"Gemma, about before…with Peterson…"

"No worries, sarge. It's okay." She smiled appreciatively and this made Hazel feel worse.

"I like you, you know that…"

"Sarge…" Gemma stopped suddenly hesitant in her response. Hazel reached over to touch her hand. Gemma glanced at it. "I think you'd better stop, sarge." The seriousness on her face forced Hazel to retreat. He looked disappointed as he stood up. "I'm sorry." Hazel stopped walking. He was right by the office door. He paused for a moment to gain his composure before turning.

"Sorry for what?"

Gemma looked at him. "I just am." Her tone was very apologetic, almost regrettable. Hazel just nodded and quietly left. Gemma watched as he disappeared down the corridor via the glass windows and raised her head to the ceiling. She blinked back a couple of tears before clearing her throat once more looking at the dossier on her lap.

* * *

Hathaway walked into the house that evening and closed the door behind him. He became concerned immediately as something did not look or feel right. He called for Caroline and didn't obtain a response. Hathaway dropped his keys into the tray by the mirror and walked to the kitchen. He saw Caroline's laptop and phone on the kitchen table. He walked round and ran his finger over the mouse pad. Her email Inbox appeared and his face, although expressionless, gave the game away with his eyes. He also noticed a missed call and a voicemail message on her phone. Hathaway logged off and shut down the laptop, unplugging it from the nearby socket on the wall underneath the table. He carefully set both the cord and laptop to the side and picked up her phone walking down the corridor and up the stairs towards the bedroom. What he saw upon entering sent him into a blind panic. He chucked the phone on a chair and sprinted over to the bed. Caroline was lying there in a heap, her body positioned awkwardly. He gently shook her calling her name only to notice his green box lying nearby, papers and other stuff in a mess by her head. Hathaway's eyes flew to the heavens as he realised what she had found. He shook her again trying to wake her.

"Caroline. Come on! Caroline!" To his relief, she groaned. Hathaway pushed everything onto the floor and gently turned her over. "Caroline!"

"What do you want?" she asked groggily gently opening her eyes. Hathaway wasn't prepared for the rather violent push backwards he received.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For lying to me!" Caroline, now wide awake, sat up. She pulled out the crumpled and scrunched up piece of paper she had been lying on. "This!" She showed it to him. "When were you going to tell me?!"

Hathaway knew he made a mistake by keeping it back from her for so long. He took off his jacket and flung it over the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Caroline… I did say before that I did this because I love you. I wanted to tell you. I didn't know this was going to be the result." But, Caroline refused to listen.

"No more secrets, James!" Her voice was raised. "No more bloody secrets! We promised that to each other!"

"It wasn't a secret, Caroline…"

"So what was going behind my back? I told you specifically not to do anything!" She looked away. Hathaway reached over to touch her on the arm but she quickly shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me," she said. "What else did you find out? Do you know where I was born, whether my Dad was telling the truth that Mum lied? Come on now, Hathaway! Spill it!" She turned to look at him and Hathaway was taken aback by the look on her face. He had never seen such venom in her eyes before, the bitterness in her voice.

"I honestly don't know, Caroline…" Caroline scoffed at the reply and moved further across the bed away from him. Hathaway was hurt by her actions. The truth was that he did know, but again he wanted to keep it back from her a little longer. It was like he was asking to be punished further.

"Get out!" Caroline seethed. "Take your clothes for tomorrow and get out!" Hathaway sighed and did as was requested. The spare room was going to be his tonight.

"Caroline…"

"OUT!" Hathaway picked up his suit jacket and left. Caroline bowed her head upon hearing the door gently close. She didn't want him to go, she wanted him to stay. She loved him, she wanted him, she needed him! She began to sob softly, agonisingly calling out for her mother. Outside, Hathaway was standing by the door. He heard Caroline's calls and her tears and felt her distress. He wanted to burst back in and hold her but thought against it. Slowly and sadly, he walked to short distance to the spare bedroom, clothes draped over his arms, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Word got out that the gang were due to have their meeting that morning. Almost immediately, the detectives got to work. Warrington and a few others were already on their way to the coffee shop complete with cameras and huge rucksacks. They were dressed like your average tourist. Team Hathaway meanwhile were issuing last-minute instructions to the rest of the troops, making sure each pair or trio knew what they had to do. As they all departed, Gemma hopped off her desk she was sitting on and walked over to retrieve her things from her drawers. Hathaway waited patiently whilst Hazel got his things together. Hathaway told Gemma to make her way to All Souls and go in by the side entrance whilst Hazel was to accompany him. Gemma nodded and left. Both Hathaway and Hazel walked out of their office and down the corridor.

"Good luck!" They heard the familiar voice of Bright call after them. They both turned.

"Ma'am," Hathaway acknowledged.

"No funny business, Hathaway!" She again called out as the two lads disappeared. Hathaway and Hazel looked at each other, the younger cheekily, as they walked through the double doors.

* * *

The sun blazed strongly across the city centre and again that brought throngs of tourists to Oxford. All the streets were crammed as were the queues to get into the colleges and also the various attractions like the Botanical Gardens, the Castle and also the Museum of Natural History. Gemma got out of a car and bid her colleague good luck as he sped away. She carefully looked in both directions as she crossed the High Street, coming to the side entrance of the college and running in. Warrington and his colleagues meanwhile walked past the entrance looking around absent-mindedly. They chatted eagerly in French, Warrington being fluent and his colleagues just about pulling it off with the best school level they could remember. They paused to take a selfie outside a building before walking in the direction of Radcliffe Square. Hathaway and Hazel walked past the Sheldonian and the Bridge of Sighs. As usual, the latter was packed full of tourists taking photos. The two of them were dressed in casuals: Hathaway in jeans and a short sleeved white shirt and Hazel in jeans and a polo shirt. They had trainers on their feet and their shades on. They looked so good that heads were turning, mostly by the female students who were arriving back early. Hathaway grinned and Hazel smiled as they strutted past the entrance to the Bodleian, the familiar domed building of the Radcliffe Camera not far away. They stopped by an ice cream vendor and joined the queue to get their cones. Hathaway kept a discreet glance in the direction of the coffee shop and saw Warrington and his colleagues walk past the gates towards the entrance. Hathaway gave Hazel some money and walked away to the side. He turned his back to the Camera and spoke into his phone's white microphone attached to his earphones.

"Warrington, do you see them?"

"Oui," he heard Warrington reply.

"Okay. Grab a table if you can and make sure one of you goes inside to get something to eat and drink. This is on Peterson. Send the bill to him." He heard Warrington laugh. Hathaway grinned and disconnected the communication. He then called Gemma.

"You all set, Richardson?" he asked.

"Yes, guv. Jonno and the guys are on the roof." Hathaway looked up and saw the officers lying down on their fronts with binoculars and long lensed cameras in the direction of the coffee shop. He disconnected that communication and contacted Bright. "All good to go, ma'am."

"Excellent. Keep me informed." Hathaway turned and saw Hazel with two lovely looking cones in each hand.

"Bill to Peterson?" he asked. Hathaway took his cone and started eating it.

"Make this the biggest bill he has ever seen! Pull this off and dinner's on him!" Hazel laughed quietly as he devoured his cone. They both stood by the gate observing the people around the Camera.

* * *

Caroline meanwhile hopped off the bus at the train station. She glanced at the station behind her and proceeded to walk in the direction to the city centre. She had the most beautiful and flowing dress on complete with sandals and a huge straw bag on her shoulder which had a big and just as beautiful flower design woven into it. She also had a huge hat on her head, the kind similar to Yoko Ono's. Her skin was catching the sun, the sun cream she had on helping turn her skin slightly brown. She entered George Street, but decided to stop off to take a look at the outdoor market not far away off it. She wanted to buy something for Hathaway. Something in the way of apology. She noticed a few things and stopped by the stall, chatting to the vendor with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hathaway and Hazel meanwhile kept watch on opposite sides of the Camera, Hazel near Brasenose Lane and Hathaway by All Souls. Hazel was leaning against the street sign, head bowed, looking at his mobile phone. Hathaway was pretending to listen to music, his foot tapping against the ground. The sun was blazing down stronger and he felt the scalding heat penetrating through his jeans. He looked up and saw Hazel still maintaining his position before looking across to the coffee shop. The gang were still there chatting amongst themselves. Warrington and his pals were still positioned nearby. Hathaway took note of how many trays and empty glasses and plates there were and smirked mischievously before deciding to check in.

"Anything, Warrington?" he asked turning his back slightly to avoid suspicion.

"Non," Warrington replied. Hathaway took a few paces forward narrowly missing a cyclist passing by.

"Okay. The moment you hear anything, let me know."

"Oui," Warrington signed out.

"How's it going, Richardson?" Hathaway looked up briefly.

"Okay thanks, guv," Gemma replied. "Jonno reported that he and the others cannot see if they have any weapons on them. But, they will keep a sharper look out."

"All right. Let me know as soon as anything happens."

"Yes, guv." Hathaway turned and saw Hazel had disappeared from his position. Known for his calm exterior, Hathaway looked around inconspicuously amongst the throngs of people trying to spot him. Eventually, Hazel walked back and stood by the wall near the street sign. Relief came over his features.

"Sorry, sir," he heard Hazel say to him. "I got a bit of cramp. I had to move." Hathaway wasn't surprised as this wasn't the first time.

"Maybe I should again recommend fitness training instead of an Inspector's assessment, Hazel."

"Yes, sir." The sound of Hazel's voice made Hathaway laugh nearly. He took one more look at the coffee shop only to notice that the gang had disappeared. Hathaway walked slowly towards the Camera, taking care not to cause any panic amongst the crowd.

"Everyone, they've gone!" he announced. "Warrington, where the hell is your head at!" He caught sight of the detective standing up and looking around.

"Shit!" he heard him say. Hathaway looked up to the roof of the college next to him.

"DI Hathaway," a voice suddenly crackled.

"Jonno, speak to me."

"Suspects on the move. They have left the coffee shop and are heading in… Hazel's direction!" Hathaway looked across and noticed the gang walking at a very slow pace.

"I see them, sir," Hazel said in a low voice. He stood where he was, still looking at his phone. He was playing the game extremely well. He took a quick glance to his right. "They're in discussion, sir. Let me see if I can get closer." Hathaway could only watch as Hazel leaned himself off the street sign and walk slowly towards the gang, his eyes still on his phone, playing the distracted pedestrian. He noticed Warrington and the others walk messily from the other side, chatting and laughing loudly like typical tourists. He looked back up on the roof again and saw Jonno and his team had moved position to keep an eye on things.

"The minute any of them says anything incriminating, arrest them!" Hathaway instructed. "We can take care of evidence back at the station. Make sure you get close enough to record anything, but far enough not to get yourselves hurt." He continued to watch as Hazel, still on his phone, moved blindly towards the gang, who were still chatting amongst themselves oblivious to the operation surrounding them. A few tourists, not Warrington and his crew, suddenly bumped into the gang. Hazel suddenly looked up as he heard the shouts and rather choice language coming from the small crowd. He gave Warrington a discreet signal not to do anything as the tourists apologised before going on their way. The gang gave them a rather nasty and unhospitable look before going back to their chat. Hazel went back to his phone and Warrington and the others stopped nearby to take another selfie in front of the Camera. Hathaway noticed they were close enough to record anything and knew Peterson would be satisfied. Hopefully, this will now lead to him buggering off for another lengthy period.

"Got them, sir!" Warrington said. "Location, weapons, everything."

"Okay, on my word…" But, before Hathaway could continue, a loud scream was heard coming from a crowd nearby. Hazel looked up and his eyes widened. Hathaway watched as the crowd, which was coming from the coffee shop side of the Camera, looked upwards pointing to the building. He ran over and was shocked to see what was going on.

Caroline was sitting on one of the balcony bars, in front of one of the now open windows of the Camera, her legs dangling over. Her lovely dress was blinding to the sun. She wasn't wearing her hat, instead that was nowhere to be found along with her bag. Hathaway jumped over the railings, Hazel joining him on the grass. Hathaway took a quick glance at the gang, who were joining in with the others looking upwards.

"Caroline!" he called out. "What are you doing up there?" But, she didn't reply. "Wait! Just… wait there! I'm coming up!" He looked at Hazel before running around the building and inside from the entrance on the other side. Gemma arrived not long afterwards and stood next to Hazel looking upwards.

"Don't jump, Caroline!" she called out. "The guv is on his way!"

"Give me one reason not to!" Caroline called back. "He lied to me, Gemma! Just like my parents did! My life is just one, huge lie!" She inched herself forwards and the once more the crowd screamed.

"Don't move any further, Caroline!" Hazel called out. "Please! For whatever reasons your parents or James did, they didn't want to hurt you!"

"No more secrets!" Caroline yelled back, nearly in tears as Hathaway approached her slowly, coming out from another window. "He promised me! No more secrets! I am sick of secrets, Stephen! Sick and bloody tired of it!"

"Caroline…" She turned her head and saw Hathaway approaching with caution. "Come on. Please, come down from there. I will explain everything. Tell you everything I know. Just…" His voice was cracking. " _Please_ do not do this!"

"Like you care, James Hathaway! If you did, you wouldn't go behind my back like I asked!"

"I am sorry, Caroline!" Hathaway was near enough in tears. He was so sick with worry that she would top herself, he would try anything to save her or dissuade her. "I had my reasons. Something was bothering me. Your dress, what you told me about your father. I had to do something, find out for you. I just didn't want you to suffer anymore."

"I  _am_ suffering, James!" The tears came out from Caroline eyes, running down her face. "I am  _still_ suffering! I will never  _stop_ suffering! My life has been wrong since the start! My family, my teenage years. Everything! Dad was right – Mum lied! She lied to me about who I am! I read it all, James. That document. I figured it out! Mum saved it to that memory stick before she died. I found my birth certificate, James! My Dad isn't my Dad!" She burst into tears and suddenly lost her balance. The crowd screamed and Hathaway ran forward to grab her arm.

"Caroline," he told her. "I love you. I should have told you. I just wanted to protect you. I just wanted it to be the right time. Please… Come off that balcony. We can talk inside…"

"No!" Caroline shrugged him off and stared at the grass below. She saw Hazel and Gemma and the now increasing crowd, some disgustingly recording footage and taking photos. Hathaway, by now knowing the cover was near enough blown, had no choice but to overlook it. The gang was still in their position looking upwards. "Give me one good reason to stay alive, James! What do I have to offer? I am a wreck! A depressed, insecure, miserable wreck! I do not deserve you, James. I do not deserve anyone! Who would want someone like me? I didn't even get the job I applied for…"

"You did, Caroline. You did." Caroline turned to look at him again. She saw the look of pride on Hathaway's face. "You received an email not long ago. They gave you the position, except a much more higher one. They loved you, Caroline! They want you to start straight away." The look on Caroline's face relaxed slightly and she cracked a slight smile.

"Really?" she asked. Hathaway nodded.

"Yes. You are wanted much more than you think." He reached out again. Caroline looked at his hand. "Please… Soon-to-be Mrs Caroline Hathaway. Come off from there."

"Do you know who my Dad is, James?" she asked somewhat pleadingly. "Do you know where I was born?" Hathaway eventually nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Caroline sniffed back tears. Suddenly she leaned too far forwards to screams from the crowd, and Hathaway grabbed her. He felt her clutch him tightly as he lifted her away from the balcony to a huge rapture of applause from the crowds below. Hazel and Gemma looked at each other in relief as both Hathaway and Caroline stepped inside to safety via an open window. "Well, what are you lot standing there for gawping! Nab them!" The detectives heard Hathaway's instructions via their earpieces and made a beeline for the gang. It wasn't in their instructions from Peterson, but he didn't say not to either. The gang gave themselves up quite easily as Hathaway and Caroline walked out from the camera still to applause as they walked past the crowds, some patting Hathaway on the back and others asking Caroline if she was okay. Hathaway looked up and saw Jonno and his team standing on the roof applauding him. He gave a short salute with his fingers in acknowledgement before leading Caroline away. Warrington, Hazel, Gemma and others followed them leading the gang towards a waiting police van parked on the High Street.

* * *

Bright was not happy at all. She threw the folder on her desk and glared at her four detectives in front of her. Peterson was standing beside her at the side of her desk looking on in disapproval. Hathaway said and did nothing. Rebecca was looking after Caroline in a nearby office. It wasn't the best idea to take her to the station, but Bright requested his presence almost immediately that he couldn't intervene nor object. He just wanted this out the way, so he could take her home, although he did have an alternative…

"So… Explain yourselves! Where did it say or did we say you arrest them?" She looked immediately at Hathaway. "Detective Inspector? Care to share the reasons for your wonderful brainwave?"

"Of course, ma'am." Hathaway replied brightly glancing at Peterson. "I decided to arrest them." He smiled sweetly. Hazel, Warrington and Gemma bowed their heads trying not to laugh. The grins on their faces though spoke volumes. Bright tried to ignore them.

"We specifically instructed you just to watch them! They are dangerous, James! We did not know if they were carrying any firearms…"

"They weren't, ma'am," Hathaway interrupted albeit arrogantly. "They actually gave themselves up easily. These three will tell you. They didn't put up any resistance."

"The guv is right, ma'am," Gemma agreed. "We found nothing on their persons. A few of uniform and Warrington's colleagues went to the place the gang mentioned. They found everything. They even found some plans and a few blueprints of where they were going to strike. It wasn't going to be here in Oxford, ma'am."

Bright stared at Gemma but said nothing. The young detective glanced at Hazel to her right and they both grinned at each other.

"What about you, Warrington? I heard you nearly lost them."

"Temporary blip, ma'am," he replied looking at her. "It won't happen again."

"No… It best not." She looked at Hathaway again. "You played a very dangerous game, Hathaway… But… Well done. The Commissioners from each force is grateful you brought this to a successful conclusion…" She saw Hathaway glance smugly at Peterson. "Okay, you four, you can go. I will hand our gang over to our counterparts in Birmingham."

"Ma'am," the detectives chorused as they turned to leave. They stopped suddenly as Hathaway turned.

"Forgot this." He took out a very long receipt and gave it to Peterson. "For you," he said flashing another grin. Peterson didn't know what to make of it all as he looked at what was handed to him. The detectives laughed as they all left, Hathaway winking at Bright before leaving. "Peterson?" He looked up as Hathaway poked his head round the door.

"Hathaway?"

"I'll give Laura your regards." He grinned one more time before closing the door. Peterson cleared his throat awkwardly and placed the receipt in his pocket.

"Goodbye, Sonia," he said as he made his move to leave.

"It's Jyoti, Alan." Peterson turned. "Goodbye." Peterson felt even more awkward as he opened the door and walked out. Bright glanced at the folder and opened it. It was full of scrap paper. A smile came over her features as she sat down at her desk. Deep down, she was glad to see the back of Peterson – and even more glad that Hathaway showed him up! A gurgling sound suddenly engulfed the room followed by a stutter and groans from the offices outside. Fed up now beyond compare, Bright walked out from her office. "Open the windows!" she announced. "To hell with Health & Safety!" Cheers were heard as she slammed her office door shut behind her.

* * *

Hathaway and Caroline walked down the street together, much closer than they had been of late. They had their arms around each other, Hathaway marvelling at how gorgeous Caroline looked in her dress and hat. On his wrist was a leather band that Caroline bought for him, the design on it was of his star sign. He loved it completely as much as he loved her and showed it off as he wanted to show her off. Caroline, overjoyed she got the job she wanted, was excited as she dragged Hathaway shopping for a new wardrobe. Hathaway was only too happy to accompany her. As they walked out of another shop, he stopped and took her hand. Caroline squealed as he took her inside a jewellers to pick out their wedding rings. Hathaway gazed at Caroline as she walked along the sealed glass cabinets, her eyes scanning the cushions of wedding bands. He knew they would have to have their chat soon, and he would have to tell her everything. But, for now, he was glad to take her mind off things. He was proud of her, proud that she was trying to get her life back on track. He always knew she was meant to be a teacher, that was what she wanted to do with her degree. Hopefully, along with the news he was going to tell her, that would be the start of gaining her self-confidence back, to keep the depression symptoms at bay. But, Hathaway knew that would be a long journey. It wasn't going to be an easy fix, but he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He was looking forward to marrying her as much as she was him and deep down, he couldn't wait. He smiled as he saw her look at him having settled for a set. He walked over and looked at them, bringing her close to him and planting a kiss on her forehead. The assistant smiled as she took the cushion from the cabinet and they both tried them on.

"What do you think?" she asked. Hathaway looked at the solid white gold bands, hers having a diamond stone.

"How much to have them engraved?" he asked. Caroline's face lit up excitedly. The assistant smiled and walked to the back to get her manager. Caroline placed her left hand over Hathaway's and they laced their fingers together, both wedding bands touching each other, Caroline's engagement ring reflecting off the sunlight that was streaming through the windows. They looked at each other lovingly, looking forward to their big day. Hathaway's expression suddenly hardened and Caroline looked in the direction he was looking at. She gasped as she saw a familiar youth suddenly struck like a deer in headlights as he stared inside. Hathaway gently took the wedding band off his finger and ran out. The youth's eyes widened knowing he was caught out as he made a run for it down the street. Hathaway, standing outside, declined to give chase instead taking out his phone from his pocket. "Stephen, they are heading your way," he told him.

The youth joined his friend as they sprinted down the street. They turned a corner only to be met by Hazel and Gemma. They turned and saw Warrington and Rebecca standing behind them. They were surrounded.

"We meet again, lads," Hazel said emphatically as he approached them. The youths sighed heavily and one of them reached into his pocket taking out Caroline's necklace.

"Thanking you kindly!" Gemma said as it fell into the palm of her hand. Rebecca cuffed both youths and she and Warrington led them to an awaiting car. Gemma and Hazel looked at each other with a grin as they walked around the corner. Hazel suddenly pulled Gemma back. He gazed into her eyes and smiled at her.

"You'd best give that back to Caroline," he said. Gemma blushed and nodded.

"Yes, sarge." She glanced at Hazel's hand as he let go. Hazel watched as she jogged the short distance to the jewellers and reached into his pocket taking out a velvet box. He tapped it thoughtfully to his lips before walking the opposite direction to his car, which was parked nearby.

Oxford was once again busy full of tourists, locals and exchange students. The sun gave no sign of relenting in its brightness as Gemma walked inside the jewellers to reunite Caroline with her necklace. The spires gleamed high and proud, the colleges full of visitors, the coffee shops and souvenir shops bursting at the seams. It was just another summer's day in another chapter of the city's life, and once again everything was back to normal – for now…


End file.
